Power Rangers Ninja Steel vs Shuriken Sentai Ninninger feat Kyuranger
by Joethewinner1
Summary: When an evil force appears, threatening to take over the Super Sentai and Power Rangers universes, the Ninja Steel Rangers and Ninningers have to defeat this evil force. However, other forces get involved, including a Sentai team from another universe, and a mysterious ninja ranger known as Kuroninja.
1. Chapter 1

One day, a mysterious portal appeared. Walking up to the portal was a ninja wearing black robes with some dark red marks on the robes, designed to give a sinister look to this ninja. This ninja wore a black helmet with red outlines. His name was Akuroninja, and he wanted revenge.

One week ago, he had formed an alliance with past enemies of the Power Rangers and Sentai Rangers from different universes, allowing him to become stronger. However, Akuroninja had a powerful enemy standing in his way: one of his interdimensional counterparts, known as Kuroninja. Akuroninja had taken over many universes, but lost after Kuroninja defeated him. Because of this, Akuroninja wanted to destroy Kuroninja, but he had learned something from another enemy of Kuroninja. Kuroninja's other enemy was another of Akuroninja's interdimensional counterparts, a grey ninja ranger known as Anti-Kuroninja. Anti-Kuroninja rarely battled Kuroninja in combat, and preferred to execute different strategies to take down his archenemy, just like Masakage Tsugumori of the Kibaoni Army Corps. Akuroninja decided to follow the path of Anti-Kuroninja, but he needed power. Akuroninja opened a portal to Earth-9, one of the many universes.

Akuroninja entered the portal, which took him to a universe conquered by an organization known as the Space Shogunate Jark Matter. A hologram of a hooded figure appeared before Akuroninja.

"You are standing in the presence of the Shogun of Jark Matter," The hologram said to Akuroninja.

Akuroninja said "You're Don Armage of Jark Matter, right?"

"Know your place! I shall give you a warning of what happens when you try and speak against Jark Matter's Shogun." The hologram of Don Armage then shot a bolt of lightning at Akuroninja. However, Akuroninja absorbed the lightning and filled himself with power. Akuroninja left the universe of Earth-9, not knowing that other portals appeared. There was a Sentai team on Earth-9 that saw one of the portals.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

This is the first time I'm using Author's notes.

This story is a sequel to my other crossover, Power Rangers Ninja Steel vs. Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. I decided to write this because Power Rangers Ninja Steel has introduced its gold ranger.

* * *

In the universe of Earth-2, the Power Rangers universe, the Ninja Steel Rangers appeared. They were battling against one of the many Galaxy Warriors contestants that were sent down to Earth to retrieve the Power Stars that the Rangers used. The Ninja Steel Rangers had recently found their gold ranger. After defeating the Galaxy Warriors contestant, the Ninja Steel Rangers had to battle and destroy him again with their Zords.

However, in Earth-1, the Super Sentai universe, the interdimensional counterparts of the Ninja Steel Rangers' enemies had already been defeated by the Ninningers. Unfortunately, the Ninningers still had to battle against other enemies, including robotic ninjas known as Cyberninjas. The Cyberninjas were evil ninjas created by the Cyberninja Tech Company, which was working with an evil ninja known saw Anti-Kuroninja. Anti-Kuroninja had introduced himself during the current battle between the Ninningers and the Cyberninjas, and revealed that he had sent the Cyberninjas to lure Shironinger to his location.

Although Anti-Kuroninja was a good strategist, he had one weakness: his unhealthy obsession with Shironinger, especially when Shironinger was wearing her helmet or when she was transformed.

However, there was someone else who was fighting against Anti-Kuroninja: a black ninja ranger whose ranger form looked similar to Akaninger's except that it was black instead of red. He was known for his shadow-themed ninja skills and, unlike Anti-Kuroninja, he claimed to have nothing to do with Shironinger. Kuroninja would always deny if he showed any affection for Shironinger, but Anti-Kuroninja was the opposite of Kuroninja. Kuroninja got out his ninja sword and went to attack Anti-Kuroninja, but Anti-Kuroninja was prepared. He had gotten an upgrade to his attack and defence after teaming up with the Cyberninja Tech Company, who gave him Cyberninja Armour and Cyber Shurikens. Kuroninja, however, was still able to defeat Anti-Kuroninja.

Suddenly, Kuroninja noticed a strange portal appearing. Someone wearing a blue jacket with a silver star appeared from the portal. The Cyberninjas' director, Mr. Karasu, had control over most of the Cyberninjas and saw the person who appeared from the portal. Karasu noticed that the person had very interesting technology from another dimension known as Earth-9. This interesting technology looked like a tiny globe with an animal or object on it, to represent the 88 constellations, also known as a "Kyutama". One of the Kyutama this person had was green with a picture of a chameleon on it. Karasu ordered the Cyberninjas to retrieve the globe-shaped objects from the person who appeared from another dimension, but then that person was able to fight back against the Cyberninjas. She had a transformation device known as a Seiza Blaster, and placed the green Kyutama on the Seiza Blaster.

"CHAMELEON KYUTAMA! Say the Change!" The Seiza Blaster announced.

"Star Change!" The girl transformed into a green Sentai ranger.

The Cyberninjas attacked.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

There's something that happens in Chapter 7 of Power Rangers Ninja Steel vs Shuriken Sentai Ninninger, which I will be focusing on in this story, starting with the next chapter. It has something to do with Shironinger, but Kuroninja's interested in someone else.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

Kuroninja rarely takes his helmet off.

* * *

Somewhere in the ocean, there was an artificial island known as Cyber Island. It was the main headquarters of the Cyberninja Tech Company, and also where Anti-Kuroninja's house was.

Anti-Kuroninja was busy staring at pictures of Shironinger's helmet, when a mysterious portal appeared. Akuroninja came out of the portal and approached Anti-Kuroninja. Anti-Kuroninja despised Akuroninja for betraying him once. However, Akuroninja knew what Anti-Kuroninja wanted, even more than Shironinger: the Midoninger Shuriken. It contained a lot of power. Akuroninja also knew about how Anti-Kuroninja and Kuroninja were enemies, and Akuroninja was also enemies with Kuroninja. Akuroninja successfully convinced Anti-Kuroninja to join him, and Akuroninja promised the Midoninger Shuriken in return for Anti-Kuroninja's service.

Suddenly, a Cyberninja alerted Anti-Kuroninja that a portal had opened, and there was a green ranger who had arrived from that portal.

Meanwhile, the green ranger from that mysterious portal detected by the Cyberninjas had transformed using a green globe-shaped object known as a Kyutama. She introduced herself to the Cyberninjas attacking her.

" _The Shinobi Star: Chameleon Green!"_

Kuroninja watched as she turned invisible so that the Cyberninjas couldn't see her. However, the Cyberninjas could switch to thermal vision. ChameleonGreen then turned visible again, and pulled out her weapon: the Kyu Rapier. Kuroninja was impressed after seeing another ninja from another dimension.

Later, all the Cyberninjas were defeated and the Ninningers got to know more about this green ranger from another dimension. Her name was Hammy, and she was part of a Sentai team known as the Kyurangers. She was also part of a group known as the Rebellion. The Rebellion was created because the universe of the Kyurangers was conquered by the Space Shogunate Jark Matter, which was evil and destroyed planets to get their energy.

Obviously, Hammy needed a place to stay while everyone was trying to figure out how to get her back to the Kyurangers' universe. That was when a black cloud of smoke appeared. It was Kuroninja, who decided to let Hammy stay at his house. Kuroninja's house was designed for 6 people. However, they all left. Kuroninja currently only had one roommate, who was never jealous of anyone Kuroninja spent time with.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

There is the possibility that I might introduce another Kyuranger to the story, but I won't add the red, silver, gold, or orange Kyuranger.

Kuroninja's roommate is a purple (evil) ranger from Ninja Sentai Kakuranger.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

When writing this chapter, I was trying to think of two things: How would the transformation Kyutama be used as Skill Kyutama, and also how would I introduce the Ninja Steel Rangers?

* * *

While Kuroninja was introducing Hammy to his house, the Ninningers were planning something for Kuroninja. Kinji, also known as StarNinger, knew that Kuroninja had feelings for one of the Ninningers. It wasn't Shironinger that Kuroninja showed affection for. He decided to plan for Kuroninja to meet up with Kasumi, also known as Momoninger, but he didn't tell the other Ninningers why.

Meanwhile, Kuroninja was getting to know Hammy more, and he was very interested with how there were ninjas in other dimensions. Kuroninja already knew that there were ninjas in other dimensions, because of his experience with Anti-Kuroninja and the Ninja Steel Rangers, but Kuroninja was interested in the ninjas of the Chameleon System for some reason. An alarm sounded in Kuroninja's house. Kuroninja placed the alarm there to tell him when there were evil forces, because Kuroninja's previous method of searching for evil forces was very unreliable. Kuroninja and Hammy went to the area, where they ran into a group of Cyberninjas led by Anti-Kuroninja.

Anti-Kuroninja ordered the Cyberninjas to attack Kuroninja, but the Ninningers also arrived. Hammy attacked the Cyberninjas, but when she was about to transform into ChameleonGreen, there was one Cyberninja who turned invisible and stole the Chameleon Kyutama. Hammy was now unable to transform into a Kyuranger.

It looked like Anti-Kuroninja just wanted the Kyutama, but he wasn't done yet. Even more Cyberninjas appeared, and Anti-Kuroninja ordered the Cyberninjas to try and separate the Ninningers and Kuroninja. The Cyberninjas were successful at doing this. Some of the Cyberninjas began to corner Shironinger, who was able to defeat all of the Cyberninjas. However, she didn't notice that Anti-Kuroninja had appeared behind her.

The Ninningers and Kuroninja were able to defeat all of the Cyberninjas, but Kininger noticed that Shironinger was missing. Kuroninja knew that she was kidnapped by Anti-Kuroninja. However, Kuroninja thought Anti-Kuroninja's orders to the Cyberninjas were weird, because Anti-Kuroninja didn't normally send a lot of Cyberninjas at once when battling, because he knew how expensive it was to make a Cyberninja. Kuroninja then realized that Anti-Kuroninja was following orders from someone...but he still didn't know who would be powerful enough to make Anti-Kuroninja work for them.

On Cyber Island, Anti-Kuroninja returned with the Chameleon Kyutama. Director Karasu took the Chameleon Kyutama, saying that he would create his own artificial Kyutama using the Chameleon Kyutama as a reference. As soon as Karasu left, Akuroninja approached Anti-Kuroninja. Akuroninja was impressed with Anti-Kuroninja's work, but he still didn't know what the point was of kidnapping Shironinger. Anti-Kuroninja said that it was for "research purposes", and also because they needed a hostage so that the Ninningers would become more scared. Even though what Anti-Kuroninja said was a good tactic, it was just an excuse for Anti-Kuroninja's unhealthy obsession with Shironinger. As soon as Anti-Kuroninja left, Akuroninja opened another portal, which released the Ninja Steel Rangers, who were all knocked out. Akuroninja then placed his hand on the red ninja ranger's head. Akuroninja's hand then began to glow bright red.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Who would you pair Kuroninja with: a pink ninja ranger, or a green ninja ranger?


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

Kuroninja has nothing to do with Shironinger.

* * *

The Ninningers decided to meet in a cafe to think of ways to rescue Shironinger. For some reason, they had planned for Kasumi to sit with Kuroninja. Kuroninja was talking about how Anti-Kuroninja would never hurt Shironinger, and that Shironinger was Anti-Kuroninja's weakness and one of the few things that would distract him. Kuroninja also said that he and Shironinger were nothing alike, which means they wouldn't get along. This made Kasumi somehow think that Kuroninja secretly liked Shironinger.

Meanwhile, in Cyber Island, Anti-Kuroninja had captured Shironinger and made sure that she wouldn't escape. Anti-Kuroninja carefully took Shironinger's helmet off without untransforming Shironinger. Shironinger then said to Anti-Kuroninja "You kidnapped me...just for my helmet?"

Anti-Kuroninja noticed that Shironinger didn't like him. Because of this, he left the room to search for Akuroninja.

Akuroninja had brainwashed the Ninja Steel Rangers using the technology from his dimension. However, he felt electricity going through him. The electric pulse knocked him out. Anti-Kuroninja had secretly attached a device to Akuroninja because of when Akuroninja betrayed Anti-Kuroninja. Anti-Kuroninja then took the device AKuroninja use to create portals. Akuronija became conscious again, and saw Anti-Kuroninja with his weapons.

"What are you doing, Anti-Kuroninja?" Akuroninja asked.

Anti-Kuroninja said "I knew you were going to betray me again, so I attacked an electrocution device to you in secret."

"But..." Akuroninja said, "I didn't even betray you yet!"

"It's not about betrayal," Anti-Kuroninja said. "I just wanted your equipment. You see, you're me from another dimension, just like Kuroninja. This means that there is probably a dimension responsible for adding us here and making us meet. I am going to go to that dimension using your technology and force one of the people in that dimension to place me in a world where Shironinger likes me!"

"Good luck," Akuroninja said.

Anti-Kuroninja then summoned a portal to Earth-0, and entered it.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

What the-? Who are you and how were you able to create portals?

...

No, I am NOT going to write a story about you, and I am not going to pair you with Shironinger!

...

That guy who asked me to write a story about Shironinger...he looks similar to how I imagined Anti-Kuroninja to look like.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

Finally, I got Anti-Kuroninja to leave! Anyway, I was thinking about what the Transformation Kyutama would be like as Skill Kyutama.

* * *

Anti-Kuroninja returned from the portal, unsuccessful. He then went back to where Shironinger was.

Shironinger noticed Anti-Kuroninja and asked him to untie her. Anti-Kuroninja asked why, and Shironinger was about to say something, but then realized why Anti-Kuroninja had kidnapped her. She would use this to her advantage. Shironinger said that if Anti-Kuroninja untied her, then they could go on a date or something. Anti-Kuroninja didn't realize that this was just a trick and that Shironinger was using his own weakness against him. Shironinger was about to take down Anti-Kuroninja but realized that she could exploit Anti-Kuroninja further. She told Anti-Kuroninja to lead her out of Cyber Island and tell the Ninningers about Akuroninja returning. Anti-Kuroninja did exactly this.

Later, the other Ninningers and Kuroninja saw a metallic grey submarine. Inside the submarine was Anti-Kuroninja, who was being controlled by Shironinger somehow. Anti-Kuroninja then told Kuroninja that Akuroninja was back, and he was the reason why Hammy showed up for some reason. Kuroninja then remembered how dangerous Akuroninja was. Akuroninja was able to deceive even the most powerful villains, including an interdimensional counterpart of Lord Zedd. The Ninningers, Kuroninja, and Anti-Kuroninja then went to Cyber Island to defeat Akuroninja, using Surfermaru to get there.

On Cyber Island, Akuroninja was able to destroy the electroshock device attached to him, and then he retrieved his backup equipment, which also allowed him to create portals. Akuroninja then saw a submarine approaching Cyber Island and told Director Karasu that the Ninningers had arrived. Director Karasu then pulled out a device similar to the Seiza Blasters, and nine Kyutama created by the Cyberninja Tech Company. Director Karasu was able to replicate the Chameleon Kyutama, except he was able to make eight more.

As soon as the Ninningers arrived, Kuroninja knew that the doors would be guarded. Kuroninja defeated all the Cyberninjas guarding the entrance, and then everyone rushed into the headquarters.

Director Karasu then introduced himself, and pulled out a silver Kyutama with the picture of an orange scorpion on it. He placed it on the Cyber Seiza Blaster.

" _Cyber Sasori Kyutama. Say the Attack!"_

A large scorpion tail appeared on Director Karasu's Seiza Blaster, attacking the Ninningers and Kuroninja. Director Karasu then summoned two Cyberninjas, and then pulled out another silver Kyutama, this time with a blue wolf on it.

" _Cyber Ookami Kyutama. Say the Attack!"_

Karasu shot at the Cyberninjas, who turned into werewolf-like Cyberninjas. Their attack was increased, and the Ninningers were unable to defeat the werewolf Cyberninjas. However, Kuroninja was able to escape from the werewolf Cyberninjas. Momoninger fell into a portal.

Kuroninja went into a dark room, where Akuroninja was. Akuroninja was waiting for Kuroninja. He revealed that he was wearing a Cyber Adapter, and he placed a Cyber Kyutama on the Cyber Adapter, which had the pattern of some scales.

 _"Cyber Tenbin Kyutama. Say the Attack!"_

Wires appeared from Akuroninja's Cyber Adapter, which electrocuted Akuroninja, knocking him out. Akuroninja decided to get his revenge on Kuroninja, and he knew how to do it. Akuroninja took Kuroninja to a room with a large (almost) bottomless pit, and then he opened two portals. One of the portals contained Hammy, while the other one contained Kasumi. Kuroninja had to choose to save one, while to other would be released from the portal to fall into the bottomless pit.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

So it looks like Kuroninja has to choose...


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

The Fusion Shuriken is a device that allows Kuroninja to fuse with anyone. It was originally created by the Cyberninjas, until Kuroninja stole it.

* * *

Kuroninja was forced to choose between the green Kyuranger or the pink Ninninger. However, Kuroninja wasn't worried. He immediately chose Hammy. Akuroninja then took Kasumi's portal and opened it. It looked like Kasumi was about to fall into the bottomless pit, but Kuroninja had turned invisible and saved her from falling. Kuroninja had used the Fusion Shuriken to fuse with Hammy, so that he could use invisibility powers and trick Akuroninja. Kuroninja and Akuroninja then battled each other.

Meanwhile, the werewolf Cyberninjas were too strong for the Ninningers. However, Kuroninja suddenly appeared, having defeated Akuroninja. He had also taken Akuroninja's Cyber Kyutama and his Cyber Adapter. Kuroninja placed one of the Kyutama on the Cyber Adapter.

" _Cyber Hebitsukai Kyutama! Say the Attack!"_

Kuroninja then paralyzed the Cyberninjas by summoning silver floating eyes in front of them. The Ninningers then finished the Cyberninjas off and escaped Cyber Island.

As soon as Kuroninja and the Ninningers left Cyber Island, they were captured by even more Cyberninjas and placed in a cell. Anti-Kuroninja was waiting for the Ninningers to defeat Akuroninja and leave Cyber Island so he could capture them when they returned. Shironinger demanded that Anti-Kuroninja release them, but Anti-Kuroninja said that he wasn't going to be tricked this time...even though Anti-Kuroninja still had feelings for Shironinger. Anti-Kuroninja then left the area, leaving the Ninningers, Kuroninja, and Hammy in the cell, guarded by Cyberninjas.

30 minutes later, Kuroninja sensed someone approaching the cell. It was someone that Kuroninja had met before, who was also one of Kuroninja's former apprentices. However, she was no longer Kuroninja's apprentice after joining the Ninningers. The Cyberninjas noticed this person and tried to fight against her, but they were unsuccessful and got destroyed. Kuroninja and the others were rescued by Midoninger.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Midoninger introduces herself in this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**

Akuroninja reappears in this chapter.

* * *

Anti-Kuroninja returned to Cyber Island, now that Akuroninja was no longer there. Director Karasu told Anti-Kuroninja that Kuroninja got back the Chameleon Kyutama and stole the nine Cyber Kyutama. Anti-Kuroninja, however, ignored the fact that Karasu's Cyber Kyutama were stolen, because he found out a way to defeat his archenemy, Kuroninja.

While the Ninningers went to Cyber Island, Anti-Kuroninja was observing the entire battle because he had access to the security footage on Cyber Island. Anti-Kuroninja saw Kuroninja fighting against Akuroninja, when Akuroninja tried to get Kuroninja to choose between ChameleonGreen and Momoninger. Anti-Kuroninja realized what Akuroninja found out about Kuroninja, but Akuroninja was doing it all wrong. Anti-Kuroninja planned to make ChameleonGreen and Momoninger destroy each other. He pulled out a six-pointed olive green shuriken with the characters "睡蓮" on it. Director Karasu saw the olive green shuriken and was shocked.

"I thought..." Karasu said, "You weren't going to use that Shuriken."

Anti-Kuroninja said "I was planning on using this Shuriken someday..."

The shuriken Anti-Kuroninja was holding was created from Kuroninja's hatred for water lilies and one of the members of the Flowery Kunoichi Team. Just like Kuroninja's Flower Shuriken and Orchid Shurikens, this Shuriken contained power from the Youkai, so only a few people could use it properly without hurting themselves. Anti-Kuroninja found out that this shuriken could spread hatred, because of where it came from.

Meanwhile, Kuroninja and the Ninningers had been rescued by Midoninger, the newest member of the Ninningers (because Kuroninja's not part of the Ninningers). Shironinger found it strange that there were now two female green rangers, but Kuroninja noticed that both Midoninger and Hammy were ninjas. What they didn't notice was that Anti-Kuroninja had followed them there. He placed the olive green shuriken on his Cyber Adapter, and aimed it at Momoninger and ChameleonGreen through the windows, using the keyword "Triángulo Amoroso."

A few minutes later, Kuroninja noticed something strange. Kasumi and Hammy randomly transformed into their Ranger forms and started to fight each other. At first Kuroninja didnt know why they fighting, but then he saw an olive green light. Kuroninja knew that someone was using the olive green shuriken to get them to fight, but he wasn't able to see who was using the olive green shuriken. Kuroninja then listened to what they were saying while battling against each other, trying to avoid attacks such as the Kyu Rapier. Kuroninja then realized that the olive green shuriken was making them fight over him, which meant he had to choose either Kasumi or Hammy to end the olive green shuriken's curse.

Akuroninja appeared on the rooftop of a building, observing the fight between Momoninger and ChameleonGreen through a portal.

"Anti-Kuroninja was unknowingly created the perfect diversion for me," Akuroninja said. Akuroninja left the building, while 6 others followed him.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I still have no idea who Kuroninja should be with at the end. Kuroninja doesn't have anything to do with Shironinger.

"Triángulo amoroso" means "love triangle". It's just a random keyword Anti-Kuroninja thought of.


End file.
